Piceus Fervus
by Batdz Angel
Summary: Jack B. Badd was one of the survivors. What if she had a sister though? The complete opposite of her in every way, down to her reaction to one Richard B. Riddick? RiddickOFC
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Piceus Furvus

**Author:** Batdz Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Black, Riddick, or any of it. I just own the character of Amelia and all my crazy ideas of what life in the PB universe woulda been like with her in it.

**Rating:** R for violence, sex, and language.

**Pairings:** Riddick/OFC, mentions of Fry/Riddick, Fry/Johns.

**Summary:** Jack B. Badd was one of the survivors. What if she had a sister though? The complete opposite of her in every way, down to her reaction to one Richard B. Riddick?

* * *

**Chapter One**

She landed hard on her knees and coughed, shaking her head. Feeling around, she felt a cryotube and cursed as she fumbled in her skirt pockets for her needles. Cutting a slit in the tube, she caught her sister in her arms and laughed as a she said woozily, "So, I guess something went wrong?"

She gently cradled her sister's face, tracing the familiar contours, and said quietly, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," came the reply and suddenly, the siblings heard screaming. Helping each other to their feet, they stumbled to the ship and she paused at the sound of a man screaming in pain. Her mind reacted automatically, knees folding beneath her, and she closed her eyes at the memory of wet, thick, and spice.

"Get it outta him!" someone cried and she shook her head as someone else said, "No, it's too close to his heart."

She heard his heart slow. "He's dead," she said flatly as she opened her dark and unseeing eyes; they flickering around the cabin quickly. "His mind doesn't know it yet. If you like, give him a pain killer or two."

"There's some antestaphine," Fry managed as Owens let out another scream. "In the medlock, in the back of the cabin."

She felt her sister twist slightly and sighed again.

"Not anymore there's not," Paris said and Amelia got to her feet, Jack coming forward to help her outside. Feeling slightly dizzy, she sat down in the sand and said wearily, "Jesus..."

* * *

Despite the difficulties of breathing, she climbed up onto the wreckage, Jack helping her by telling her where to put her feet. "Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" Paris asked as he looked around the desert.

Murmurs of agreement and she said, "It's the climate here."

"I'm sorry," Fry said. "I didn't catch your name."

"Amelia Badd," she said calmly. "This is my-"

"Brother," her sister interrupted. "Jack."

The woman sounded suspicious but let it go. Turning to her sister, she pulled her down and said in rapid fire Celtic, "What the hell was that?"

"Easier if it isn't two girls," her sister retorted. "What? I'm not letting them think they can fuck with us!"

Amelia sighed and rubbed her temples as talk of what happened to the ship began. She felt guilt oozing from where Fry stood and filed it away for later. Getting to her feet, she had Jack help her to the crash ship entrance and paused at the sound of Johns. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to notice her before speaking.

"Who is he?" she asked and he looked back at her, taking her in, admiring her full figure, her petite form. She felt his perusal and merely waited. Johns turned around and said, "He just escaped from a maximum prison."

"So do we just keep him locked up forever?" Fry questioned as she entered. Amelia moved forward, closer to the bound and gagged man. She let her gaze travel around the room as Johns and Fry talked behind her. She held her hands out, felt how the man's aura seemed to glitter in black and gold, knew that his arms were thick with muscle, and narrowed her gaze as Johns said sharply, "I suggest you move away from him."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Fry asked and Amelia didn't waver her study of Riddick, even as Johns said, "Only around humans."

* * *

He'd smelled her long before he saw her. Jasmine and vanilla, two scents that reminded him of Earth. She was a tiny thing, barely to his chest, and wearing all black. A skirt to her calves, a black shirt that showed her curves, and boots similar to his own. Her hair was the same color as her clothing and her eyes were dark, darting around the cabin.

Johns ordered out and she turned, tripping on her feet slightly as she did so, her fingers grabbing onto a cutting torch. She stumbled, the torch falling to the ground and he followed it with his eyes as Johns ushered her out the door. As soon as he felt it's safe, he dislocated his arms, and grabbed the torch.

* * *

Amelia turned her head at Johns oath and sat quietly as they begin to prepare to search for the convict. She felt Johns assessing her and turned to Jack as Shazza says, "Better?" and her sister agrees happily as she can now breathe normally. She lets Jack fasten her own breather to her body and then got to her feet slowly. Turning her head as Paris commented on the suns, she can feel them on her face and knows then that there is something wrong with the planet.

"Three suns?" her sister murmured and fear gripped her heart. She closed her eyes and reopened them as the others left.

* * *

She comforted her sister as she kept murmuring, tilts her head to side as she hears them bury the man that had appeared. Panic had ensued, even as she told them it wasn't Riddick, that he wasn't there...

The poor man had died, shot through the heart...

A sound echoed.

Her head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "Jack," she hissed. "Where are they burying him?"

"In the caves..."

"Oh, God," she whispered and got to her feet as Zeke begins to scream. She grabbed Jack's arm and ordered, "Lead me..."

Shazza is screaming by the time they get to where everyone is. Amelia tilts her head up to the sky, sniffing the air. She spun at the sound of Riddick hitting the dirt and said, "He did not kill him."

"Fuck you!" Shazza returned, her voice high and shrill. "He's a fuckin' murderer and someone should fuckin' put him down!"

Amelia turned her head again as the sound echoed. She frowned and shuddered as Jack said, "What?"

"Whispers," she said softly and moved away.

* * *

Fry paused at the sight of Amelia sitting in front of the room where Riddick was held. The young woman's hands were busy with two silver needles, moving effortlessly as she knit. Her eyes were wide and unseeing in her pretty face. Moving past, she started as Amelia said, "He didn't kill him."

"You're blind," she said and Amelia laughed quietly. "I cannot see anything," the young woman said calmly. "But I can hear. And I can hear the whispers."

The woman didn't say a word merely entered. Amelia got to her feet and listened as Riddick said, "The ones telling me, and the girl out there, to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. But you cut with peppermint schnapps then that goes away."

She closed her eyes, remembered.

_Jack screaming._

_The man cursing._

_Her needles, deadly and precise in her hands. _

_Wet._

_Thick._

_Spice._

At the sound of her sister's voice, Amelia opened her eyes and entered. She glared at where Jack stood and said, "Out."

Jack pouted but obliged. She turned, met Riddick's eyes without hesitation, and said, "I apologize."

"Cute kid," the big man replied and she smiled as he added, "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No."

"Told you," Amelia said to Fry who she could feel was angry and irritated. "He's not in the hole," the woman snapped. "We looked."

"Look deeper," Riddick informed her and Fry left with a glare. Amelia turned to Riddick and said, "I suppose you have a shine job?"

"What?"

"I'm blind," the young woman said as she turned her head. "I can hear and smell better than most human beings. I hear the whispers Riddick." She came closer, leaning till they were nose to nose. "And I have to ask," she murmured softly. "Can you see in the dark?"

"Yeah," Riddick murmured back. "You afraid of the dark?"

"Why should I be?" Amelia stepped back from him. "I live in it." She turned and went to the entrance, pausing as Riddick called, "What's your name?"

"Amelia," she replied and looked over her shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Richard," he said after a moment's silence, and she smiled, a quick flash of white against tan skin. "See you later Richard," she said before disappearing.

* * *

As they walked, Amelia keeping a tight grip on Jack's arm, she smiled as her sister asked, "Can I talk to him now?" and received two very blunt rebuttals from Fry and Shazza. She laughed quietly and said in Celtic, "Talk to him. I find him interesting."

Jack looked up at her sister. "You think he's cute," she accused and Amelia smiled at the younger female. "I can't see him," she reminded her and Jack rolled her eyes. "You can sense him though."

"That I can," she affirmed and as they entered the settlement, she heard the drops of water. She smiled as she was led over, hands cupping the water in her hands. She sipped it, relishing the feeling of water sliding down her throat and feeling refreshed, walked back outside.

She felt Riddick come up behind her and says, "Quite a party."

"Yeah," he rumbled and she looked up to where his face would be. She can imagine him looking at her, assessing her, and smiled. Riddick doesn't let himself show surprise but asked, "You make friends of convicts often?"

"No," she retorted cheerily. "But I can see you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said and would have said more if Johns hadn't interrupted them. She waited, felt Jack take her arm, and let herself be led inside. She frowned as Paris said, "It's the winner of the look-alike contest."

"What did you do?" she asked her sister and the quiet reply of, "Kinda shaved off my hair...?"

She groaned, rubbing her face and sighed. "Jack..."

As they all sat around, discussing the settlement, Amelia let her senses wander. She could hear with quite clarity the beating of everyone's hearts, the rush of blood in their veins. She dozes, starts as the question of Ali begins and gets to her feet as she hears the screaming. Panic has ensued and she feels someone pick her up gently.

Riddick.

She allows herself to be carried, knowing it is easier than waiting for Jack to remember. She is set on her feet in a few seconds and stretches her senses. She drops to the ground as the creatures shoot out of the closet, gets to her feet as she hears the thump of a body.

Riddick prowled around and as the stench of freshly kill wafted in the air, the convict looked over at Amelia.

She looked back with grim acceptance.

**End Part One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Other buildings weren't secure," Riddick said later as he crouched over the shaft, looking down at the human bones. "So they ran here-"

"Heaviest doors," Amelia murmured from where she stood, far back. She leaned against the nearest wall, hands in her skirt pockets. Shazza and Fry turn to look at her as the younger woman adds,"They thought that they would be safe inside..."

"But they forgot to lock the cellar," Riddick finished and the other two women shuddered in revulsion. Amelia looked over towards Johns as he said, "Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness. So if we stick to daylight, we should be all right okay? Let's go."

"Twenty-two years ago..." Fry trailed off as she studied the samples.

"What?"

"These coring samples are dated," came the reply. "Last one's twenty-two years ago, this month."

"Okay," Johns exhaled sharply. "Is there something special about that, Carolyn?"

Amelia frowned and looked up. "Are any models of this system around?" she asked and the others looked at her with confusion. She sighed and said, "I can't see it for myself..."

Riddick stepped forward but stopped as Johns beat him to Amelia. He put his hand on the young woman's waist and said, "I'll show you..." all the while sneering at Riddick. The larger man clenched his fists but didn't say a word.

"Thank you," Amelia replied and allowed herself to be led. After she touched the model, she asked, "Can someone...?" Fry stepping forward. As the others watched, Fry moved the model over to twenty-two years and everyone realized at the same time what the problem was.

"Eclipse," Fry murmured in disbelief and Jack went over to her sister, grabbing her hand. Amelia squeezed it reassuringly and smiled as Riddick asked, "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

* * *

She looked up as Johns and Fry passed her. She frowned as she turned her head, following the sound of their footprints and realized that they were heading towards the skiff. Allowing her sense to expand again, she listened and narrowed her gaze at the conversation. Shaking her head, she got to her feet and turned around.

She stopped at the feel of hard muscle and looked up, smiling slightly. "Just the man I was looking for," she said and added, "Can we walk a bit?"

Riddick raised an eyebrow but obliged, taking her arm. She told him what he'd heard and Riddick snorted in amusement. "Told him to ghost me," he said shaking his head. "Man's too stupid..."

"Don't kill him," Amelia said as she looked upwards. She could feel the heat around them but she didn't care. "Let him be eaten for all I care."

"I'd think you'd be one of those women," Riddick said. "That don't like death."

"I don't," she said looking towards him. "But I'm also a woman who trusts her instincts. And my instincts tell me to trust you and not Johns." She allowed a tiny smile to cross her face. "Tell me, are they wrong?"

Riddick didn't answer and Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "By the way," she said as she walked past him towards the skiff. "I can shave your head."

He frowned but followed. He didn't like to think about how the woman had him whipped. Normally, a woman like Fry would catch his interest...

As she slapped grease onto his head after running her fingers over his face and scalp, he watched Johns leave the skiff. The man was shaking like a leaf and at the sight of Amelia with a shiv in her hand, he glared. Riddick grinned wolfishly as he said, "Bad sign. Shaking like that in this heat."

"I thought," Johns managed. "I said no shivs?"

"It's not one," Amelia replied for Riddick. "It's a personal grooming appliance. I keep it in my pocket."

Riddick's massive shoulders shook slightly as he laughed to himself. After Amelia was done, he slipped off to have a chat with Fry. Amelia finished cleaning off the shiv with a scrap of cloth and didn't look up as Shazza approached, saying, "He's an animal girl."

"And the only one who can get us," Amelia looked towards where the woman stood. "Off this planet alive. I prefer to think of him as an anti-hero."

She called for Jack with a whistle and asked to be led to the sandcat. She sits, primly, and can feel the change in climate. As the others pile in, her sister asks, "Where's Riddick?" and she frowned as Paris said, "Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us."

Riddick landed and Paris jumped, saying shakily, "Thought we'd lost you."

Amelia smiled. As she sat, she felt the vibrations, ducked when she had too, and leaned back against a strong leg. Riddick started and looked down at the tiny woman leaning against him. Trusting him, when she knew what he was? He didn't know what to think...

As they all climb down from the sandcat, Riddick gently carried Amelia to the ground. She smiled in thanks and Jack held onto her hand as they wait for the order to leave.

And then, she heard it.

Squealing, millions of them. She tensed as Jack muttered an oath and asked, "Is it beginning?"

"Yeah," came the shaky reply and she pulled her sister to her, hugging her tightly. Jack buried her face into Amelia's neck and listened to the sounds around her. Amelia gently rubbed her sister's back and said, "Perhaps we should get inside."

"What do you hear?" Jack asked in Celtic and Amelia's face was grim.

"Death," she said honestly.

As the screaming grew louder, Riddick paused at the sight of the creatures and breathed, "Beautiful..."

He looked over at Amelia and Jack, and thought _That too..._ before realizing that they would both be easy prey. Cursing, he said to them, "Move it inside."

Jack obliged pulling her sister along but Amelia paused, looking over her shoulder. She was shoved by someone, she didn't know who, and cursed as Jack's hand left hers. Hearing Paris's scream of "Come on!" she began to walk faster....

"Get down!"

She found herself on her front, Riddick's breath hot in her ear as he presses her into the ground. She allows her to body to relax as the creatures fly above them and feels them move so that she is on top of him, facing upwards. She can feel the vibrations of movement and Riddick says lowly, "Don't move until I tell you."

"Amelia!" her sister screamed from the cargo hold and she shuts her eyes tightly as she listened to screaming, murmured, "Shazza's dead."

Riddick didn't reply merely lifted them off the ground, keeping her in his arms. He took off for the cargo hold and turned at Amelia's murmur of "Wait..." and watched as larger creatures begin to make their appearance.

"What is it Riddick?" Fry asked beside them. "What is it now?"

"Death," Amelia murmured in his arms and Riddick merely said, "Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about..." before going inside with Amelia still in his arms. He allowed Jack to fawn over the woman, set her down, and sat down beside her, scowling at the sneer Johns gave him.

"She should've stayed down," Jack whispered to Amelia. "If she only would've stayed down...she'd be okay. She wouldn't have died."

Amelia replied in a language Riddick didn't recognize and touched Jack's cheek with slender fingers. As the others talked, Riddick frowned as Amelia tensed up, calling "Everyone! Shut up!"

The sound of claws scraping above them has Jack hauling Amelia to her feet, a firm grip on her arm. As they went into the next chamber, she whispered, "I want to get out of here..."

Amelia hooked their arms together. "We will," she promised even as she heard the screeching around them. She searched with her hearing and looked up. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move."

Riddick cursed from where he was, blocked from Amelia and Jack. Hassan, the other kid, was dead and as he turned to look for them, a light hit his face. Diving down, he hears a hiss and the sound of bullets.

"Is it alive?" Fry asked as they all gathered around, her flashlight hitting the creature's skin. It immediately began to sizzle, burning and blistering, the stench horrible. Amelia and Jack were still wrapped together and Riddick silently stood behind them, inhaling their smells to reassure himself they were alive.

* * *

Amelia allowed herself to relax a fraction as they all gathered in the next compartment. She listened silently, fingers moving in her lap as Fry and Johns argued. Fear, anger, and the whispers made her head ache and she finally said as Johns commented on her sister, "Don't you dare suggest Jack is afraid, Mr. Johns. In fact, I suggest you deal with your own fear of the dark."

"Why don't you," Johns spun to look at her. "Just shut your fucking mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that _doesn't_ involve mass suicide?"

"And if this eclipse is twenty-two years in the making," Amelia snapped. "That means it won't end for a while. I refuse to die here. I won't do it!"

"Is that fucking right?" Johns hissed and drew his gun. Riddick moved easily, blocking him from Amelia and Jack. The gun was at his throat but he didn't flinch as Johns demanded, "Where are you going?"

Amelia felt Jack snicker and smiled as Riddick crouched in front of them. She closed her eyes and pretended not to feel death at their heels.

**End** **Part Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As they all walked, Amelia once again being carried, she cocked her head to the side and listened again. She heard the others talking but didn't pay attention, just started as they came to a stop and Riddick put her down.

"Looks clear," Riddick said from where he stood next to the crash ship. Johns began to move forward but Amelia suddenly ducked seconds before a creature flew out. He glared at Riddick and said, "You said clear!"

"I said it looks clear," Riddick replied. "You didn't ask if I heard anything."

"Well," Johns said in frustration. "What's it look like now?"

Amelia smiled as Riddick repeated, bored, "Looks clear."

"Sounds it too," she offered and knew she was getting glared at.

* * *

Amelia felt Jack putting neon tubing around her waist and arms. She ran a hand over her sister's scalp and muttered, "Mom would kill me if she knew you'd done this."

"She's rolling in her grave," came the reply and Amelia smiled as she kissed her sister' s brow. She felt Riddick come behind them and turned to him as he said lowly, "I'm running ten paces ahead of you."

"I know," she said as Jack went to arm herself. "I'll be keeping my ears alert."

"If we don't," Riddick began but was silenced as the young woman touched his chest with a small hand. She looked up at him and said quietly, "We will. I trust you Riddick."

"Why?" came the whisper.

Another brilliant smile.

"Because," she said. "You smell trustworthy."

* * *

As she sat on the sled, she can hear the creatures flying around them. Fear filled her but she merely tuned into the sound of Jack's steady heartbeat. Suddenly, she heard chaos and felt the tubing go out. She stilled her body, hearing the screaming and cried, "Jack? Jack, where are you?"

She can hear Fry screaming her sister's name and panic fills her. Once again, she remembered...

_Thick._

_Wet._

_Spice_.

Suddenly, her sister is in her arms and she said in Celtic, voice thick with her accent, "Do _not_ do anything like that again. Do you understand me Jacqueline?"

"Yeah," comes the shaky response and she holds her tightly. Suddenly, she realized that her sister's scent was off. "Jack?" she hissed as she pulled away. "Are you bleeding?"

The others stopped at the discussion and Fry swore as she came over to them, saying, "Are you bleeding?"

"He's not cut," Johns snapped but the glare fed to him by Amelia and Fry made him realize. "Oh, fuck," he muttered. "You gotta be kidding me."

Jack was sobbing into her sister's shoulder and Amelia sighed. "I'm sorry," she told them. "I really am. I'm normally aware of her cycle. It slipped in this panic..."

"I just thought..." Jack blubbered but Amelia shushed her as Johns scowled. Riddick didn't say a word but then again, he'd already known of Jack's true sex. Amelia knew it but hadn't bothered to confront him about it.

Fry sighed and knelt down beside the two sisters. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said gently. "Sweetheart are you really bleeding?"

"You could've left me," Jack sobbed as she clung to her sister. "At the ship Fry. That's how come I didn't say something sooner."

"Why didn't your sister say a goddamn thing?" Johns demanded as he glared at the women. "Fuck, what, you got no control over her?"

"I don't need too," Amelia said tightly. "Control my sister Johns. It's better if people assume it is a brother and sister traveling alone, rather than two defenseless women!"

"Fucking bull shit..." Johns began but Riddick cut him off.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left," he said lowly. "In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood."

Amelia tightened her grip on her sister and murmured to her soothingly as Fry sighed deeply. Argument arose once more and she closed her eyes, even as Johns said, "Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked and Amelia frowned as she replayed her awakening in the cryotube. She straightened, Jack holding her tightly, and said, "Caroline?" as dread filled her. The other woman didn't answer her, the guilt clouding her aura making Amelia fill with sadness. "So," she murmured softly. "We are disposable, are we?"

"We are fucking disposable," Johns confirmed and Jack repeated, "What is he talking about?"

"We're just walking ghosts, to you," Johns taunted. "Aren't we?"

Fry let out a scream of rage as she lunged for him and Amelia closed her eyes tightly as he spat at her, saying mockingly, "Ah, Caroyln. How much do you weight now?"

Amelia opened her eyes at the sound of a flare and Jack led her forward as they resumed the journey. She listened to Riddick and Johns ahead of them, shook her head, and murmured in Celtic, "May God grant us all life..."

"Amelia?" Jack asked but she shook her head again.

* * *

"So, do one of the girls," Johns said to Riddick as they stopped. "Do both, do the blind woman, I don't give a fuck. But seven of us aren't going to make it, so why not cut our baggage?" He grinned at Riddick, icy blue eyes filled with mocking. "It's not too big a job for you, is it?"

Riddick stared at the man, face unreadable. He thought of Jack, of Amelia. Of how Amelia trusted him, despite his history.

He chose.

"I'm just wondering," he said. "If we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

Johns frowned as Riddick stared at him grimly. Suddenly, the flare was knocked from his hand and they were struggling as the gun fired.

Amelia started at the gunshot and Fry shouted, "Leave the sled! Let's move! Let's go, let's go!"

She ran, Jack keeping her hand tightly around her wrist. She can feel Riddick behind them, Johns and him struggling, and knows that Johns is dead. She slows down and says, "Wait! Wait! Where are we going?"

"Away from him," Fry snapped and Amelia shook her head, saying, "He is the only one who can-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Fry screamed and suddenly, Riddick said from somewhere, "Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together until the lights burn out?"

"Get away from us," Fry retorted and Amelia said, "And then, what, Caroline? After the lights die, we won't see what's there. I can't regardless. I won't die here."

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked and Riddick said, "Which half?"

"Dead. I heard his death," Amelia said grimly as she rubbed at her eyes. "Heard his screams. The whispers are louder. Riddick is the only one who can help us."

"He's the one who will kill us if they don't," Fry hissed but Amelia heard her doubt. She shook her head and frowned at the sound of Jack's voice, "We should've stayed at the ship."

"He died fast," Riddick said. "And if we got any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." Amelia felt him come closer to her sister. "Don't you cry for Johns," he said lowly. "Don't you dare."

* * *

She looked up as Riddick said, "Only see one way; that way. It's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girls between you. Don't let them go."

"What about the cells?" Imam asked and Amelia got to her feet, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as Riddick said, "I'll take those. Move."

Amelia felt Jack take her hand.

"Are you sure," Fry asked. "You can keep up?"

"Move!" he roared in reply and they ran. Amelia felt the canyon surround them, heard the whispers grow louder. Her mind exploded into three simple thoughts...

_Thick._

_Wet._

_Spice._

She clutched Jack tighter as they ran, felt the ground beneath her feet, felt her body reacting automatically. Howling wind in her ears as she felt Riddick behind them, his heavy footsteps behind them, his voice shouting, "Keep moving! Keep moving!"

Suddenly, she is crushed beneath her sister and lets out a scream of terror and anger as the creature is above them, she can hear it whispering, hear it hiss...

_Thick._

_Wet._

_Spice._

"Get off them!" Fry screamed from somewhere. "Get off them!"

She felt Riddick appear, felt herself being picked up, and blinked a few times as she felt rain begin to fall. "Oh, God," she murmured as Riddick asked, "So where the hell's your God now?"

"You all right," Riddick asked her and she looked up towards his face. "I'll live," she said with a tired sigh. "I'll live. Thank you."

He didn't reply and set her down. Amelia clutched the wall and let herself be led, her mind whirling with too many thoughts, emotions...

She heard nothing after that.

**End Part Three**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Thick._

_Wet._

_Spice._

She felt herself being dragged into someplace, heard her sister calling her name but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. She heard Riddick leave and thought, _Did I put I trust in him foolishly?_

Her instincts tell her that she didn't.

_Thick._

_Wet._

_Spice._

She can see the man in her mind's eye, hear him slapping Jack around, Jack screaming for her. Remembers how she had jabbed her needle into him, into that place called the sweet spot...

He had been thick-skinned, his blood dripping onto her hands, and she remembered asking Jack the color of it, thinking it tasted like spices...

"He's not coming back, is he?" Jack asked someone and she thinks to herself, _What a tangled web we weave, when we first think to deceive..._

And then nothing.

* * *

Riddick cursed as he stared down at Fry, who said, "I would die for them, Riddick. I would. I would die for them. Just like you'd die for Amelia and you know it."

He stared at her for a moment and said, "Let's go."

* * *

She opened her eyes as Jack said, "Amelia? Amelia, answer me!"

"What," she managed after a moment. "What happened to me?"

"I suspect," Imam said. "It was a reaction to your breather being broken."

"I didn't even notice," she murmured as Jack helped her sit up. "I was...dreaming. I didn't..."

The sound of gravel shifting and she looked towards where air came as Jack said, "Never had a doubt."

She felt Riddick take her by the arms and obliged as he said, "Hold onto me. Don't let go."

She closed her eyes as they ran.

* * *

She felt herself being dropped and let out a pained cry. "Riddick!" she screamed as s she reached out blindly, hearing a scuffle. She could hear him breathing heavily and felt fear ripple down her spine. _I won't die here,_ she thought to herself and managed to pull herself to her feet. Her fingers fumbled for her needles and she kept them in her hand as she heard Riddick let out a scream of pain.

"Riddick!" she cried again as she heard Fry call her name. She turned towards her and said, "I can't hear him Fry! I can't-"

A thump and she fell to the ground, reaching out to touch his face. Something wet hits her fingers and she whispered, "Oh, God. Riddick?"

A pained groan and she said, "Okay. Fry? Help me get him to the skiff."

"Right," Fry said and they each took an arm, pulling Riddick to his feet. Amelia clutched onto his belt tightly and said, "We'll make it. We're going to live. We are."

Suddenly, she stumbled and Riddick landed heavily on top of her. Fry screamed and Amelia felt a whistle of wind. And there was only rain and Riddick screaming at the sky, "Not for me! Not for me!"

"We need to go," she whispered, tears spilling down her face, keeping a tight grip on him. "Help me up. We need to get off here!"

He crawled, pained to his feet, and Amelia rose with him. She turned and looked around, her dark eyes flickering towards the sounds. The whispers were screaming but she ignored them as Riddick helped her, both of stumbling. He hauled her into the skiff, her fingers numb inside of his belt as the screeching behind them grew louder and she grunted as she heard a whistle of sound from the outside. "Amelia," Riddick ordered his voice far away. "Let go."

She obliged, blinking in confusion as she felt Jack hug her tightly as she listened to the other three talk rapidly. As Jack helped her sit down, strapping her in, she could hear Riddick closing the ramp. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at her sister, who said, "Fry?"

"She's gone," she whispered numbly and heard Jack let out a sob. She closed her eyes and said, "Riddick?"

"Yeah," he said and she could hear the pain. She held out her hands and felt him slide his in. She opened her eyes and said, "We can't leave yet."

"What?" Jack said alarmed and Imam frowned. Amelia inhaled shakily, remembering Fry's screams. "We can't leave," she said again as she tightened her grip on Riddick's fingers. "Without saying good night."

"All right," he rumbled. "Imam, Jack. Strap in."

She heard them moving and felt Riddick cup her face with his large hands. She let her fingers grip his wrists, lazily, and he said his voice low, "She said she'd die for you all."

She let a tear slide down her face. "She was a real hero, Riddick," she said softly. "Let's go home Richard."

His mouth slid over hers, harsh and demanding, filled with desperation. She let herself sink into him and then he pulled away. Her eyes closed as Jack said, "A lot of questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you."

"Tell them" she spoke up. "Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet." She opened her eyes as Riddick took off. "He died, like everyone else did."

Riddick said nothing but Amelia felt a large, warm hand take hers, felt her fingers become entwined.

And she knew what he tried to tell her.

**End Part Four**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Large hands cradled her face gently._

_Soft lips tracing the column of her throat._

"_Aren't you cold?"_

"_No."_

"_You sure?"_

_She laughed._

"_Yes."_

_Hands brushing against her cheek._

"_I wish I could stay."_

"_I do too." She smiled to where she felt he was. He imprinted it onto his memory._

_Softly, she said, "I love you, you know."_

"_I'm not worth it."_

"_Yes. You are."_

_Silence._

_She was alone._

She awoke with a strangled gasp, her fingers clutching the blanket to her breast. She sat in her room for a few moments, listening to her harsh breathing and swallowed. Thirst came upon her and she slid out of bed, gliding her hand along the smooth wall of Imam's home. She paused at the sound of a floorboard creaking and when the familiar scent of sandalwood hit her nostrils, opened her door.

"Jackie?" she said concerned. "What is it?"

Her sister paused and said, "Nothing."

She frowned deeply. "Let me touch you."

"No, I'm fine!" came the quick reply. "Really Amelia, I'm just going to the-"

"Jack."

A heavy sigh and she felt her sister hold out a hand. Her fingers reached out, gripping gloved fingers, tracing upwards to a thick and heavy sleeve, till she came upon her sister's face. Her frown grew into a grimace and she said lowly, "Where are you going?"

Her sister didn't reply and she repeated in Celtic, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to find him!" came the angry retort. "He belongs here with us!"

"No," she said sharply. "Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

"Well, when I leave, you can't follow me!" came the scathing reply. "You can't see me!"

"That may be," she snapped. "But I can smell you and hear you quite well. Stop this stupidity and go to bed!"

"No!"

"Damn it, Jack, don't do this," she pleaded wearily. "Please. I know you miss him-"

"I do miss him!" her sister shouted at her. "And I'm the only one who does! You won't talk about him and El Imam pretends he never existed!"

"Jack-"

"And I want him here," a foot stomping with twelve-year-old fury. "In our house, with us where he belongs!"

She inhaled air sharply and said, "Are you quite finished?" Silence and she said, "Good. Riddick left for our own safety. What would you have done if mercs came looking for him? Fought them off? Protected him? I miss him too Jack."

"Liar!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked and said, "Thank you. I do miss him Jack. I miss him so much it hurts in here-" She placed a hand over her heart. "And it's frightening to miss him that much because I knew he was leaving. I knew it but I miss him anyway." She shook her head. "But he wasn't ours Jack. No matter what we _both_ wanted."

Silence and she said wearily, "Please, go to sleep. If you still want to search for Riddick, we will discuss it in the morning."

Her sister didn't answer and she said, "Jack?" with baited breath.

"Fine," came the sullen reply.

She held out her hand. "Give me your palm," she ordered and felt her sister oblige. She concentrated and listened to a pained gasp. "Aura binding," she said calmly. "You break it, I will be very cross. Go to sleep."

She listened to the footsteps recede and sagged against the door as El Imam came up beside her. They stood in silence and he said, "I took the liberty of locking her windows earlier today. That is why she came through the hallways."

"Thank you," she said wearily. "Truly, from the bottom of my heart El Imam."

"Do not worry," he said. "I know Jack cannot comprehend much past her hero worship of Riddick. But it is you who concerns me Amelia. You have not shown much remorse."

"I do not feel the need," she said simply. "Riddick and I said our goodbyes."

"Ah," Imam said blinking at the young woman. "I see."

She smiled, a quick flash of white against tan skin. "It is all right," she said. "I was not foolish enough to believe he would stay for me."

"He loved you," Imam offered gently. "As much as he could I think."

"I know."

"Good night Amelia."

"Good night El Imam."

She re-entered her bedroom and padded around, taking her clothing and dressing in her skirt, boots, and black top. Pausing, she lifted up the black cargo pants far too large for her and shrugged, pulling them on underneath her skirt, tying the strings tightly together. Her fingers traced the dresser as she shoved the remainder of her meager belongings in a small sack.

Next, she turned towards her bed and felt around for her blanket. Pulling the soft material to her face, she rubbed her cheek against it and murmured, "I miss you Richard..." before taking her things and leaving for Jack's room.

The next morning, El Imam and his family awoke to two empty rooms, and a note from Amelia. Written in delicate script:

_Dear El Imam,_

_Despite my doubts, I am accompanying Jack on her quest. I hope to sustain her in some way, her headstrong manner so much like our father's and that causes fear. I do apologize for the trickery and hope you do not believe us_ _to be ungrateful for your kindness. It is more than two orphans with nothing could ask._

_I shall send word when something occurs. Perhaps we will find Riddick as Jack believes. I wish you and yours well my friend._

_Always,_

_Amelia _

**End Epilogue**


End file.
